Empty Vessel
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: One-Shot Fluff. Castiel leaves his Vessel, allowing Jimmy to recover. Dean decides to take Jimmy out to a bar, Sam tags along.


**A/N:** When I had written this I had only recently seen 4x20 and I was devastated for Jimmy Novak and his family.

I'm mid-way through Season 9 so if any future details are wrong that's why.

I was inspired by **Ryley-of-Asgard** for this story.

* * *

 **Empty Vessel:**

The first time this happened Castiel was forced out of his Vessel.

The second Castiel was more lenient into letting Jimmy rest for a few days.

Castiel had to return to Heaven and Jimmy's body was already worn out so Castiel decided to let Jimmy go for what he thought would only be 48 hours but their bond was stronger than most Angels to their 'meat suits' and held a psychic connection meaning

Jimmy knew it would be longer.

While Castiel explained what was going to happen to the Winchesters, neither Brother were really sure how it was going to blow over considering the Apocalypse was eminent and Jimmy could be easier to find than Castiel.

"Cas, are you sure about this?" Dean questioned.

"I have to go to Heaven, Dean. Like before I will have to leave Jimmy. Watch out for him"

"Alright. Just get back in one piece and don't possess any little girls"

"Of course" Castiel sat down on the edge of one of the beds, his eyes and mouth began to glow.

With the blinding light over Jimmy now lay on the bed out cold.

Dean sighed, pulling Jimmy up properly on the bed and folding the covers of him so the former Vessel could rest without hesitation. The older Winchester proceeded in sitting down on the crappy plastic chair provided with the table and waited for Jimmy to open his eyes. Sam made a run for burgers and beer knowing Jimmy would be starving like last time and he and Dean could use a beer - or several.

Jimmy started to toss a little more in his sleep meaning he was waking up without Castiel being there.

"Jimmy?"

Blue eyes slowly opened "Hi Dean"

"You've only been out a couple hours, we've got food and beer on it's way, Sam'll be back in a few" Dean watched in near amusement as Jimmy was trying not to pout.

"Did Castiel tell you how long he would be away?" Dean asked while Jimmy sat up, the covers fell to his lap.

"He told us it would be a 48 hour deal" Dean caught an annoyed face from Jimmy "What?"

"It's nothing" Jimmy bit back.

"OK" Dean cleared his throat "So, how does it feel this time around?"

"Without Castiel? Unlike last time he wasn't forced to leave so it feels better waking up in a hotel room with company and not inside a broken warehouse with bursting lights and electricals everywhere. Plus, I'd rather it be me than any alternative" Jimmy mexplaned muttering the last portion to himself.

"Yeah" Dean smirked at Jimmy and the two had entered a comfortable silence without realising it.

The door clicked open, "Dean?" Sam called out.

"Heya Sam" Dean glanced around the bags Sam had brought back, finding the full White Castle he chucked it over to Jimmy saying "Go nuts" as he and Sam sat down with their own food.

Jimmy wasted no time - or any food for that matter - wolfing down his burgers. Dean had to stop eating himself and watch Jimmy devour his food.

"This is so good" Jimmy moaned in delight.

Dean laughed to himself.

"Jimmy, do you know how long Cas will be away?" Sam asked eventually.

Jimmy nodded with a full mouth, it took a few more seconds for a more or less empty mouth to say "Yeah, he told me about a week"

"What? I- We thought it was two days tops" Dean argued.

"No. He said that so neither of you worried about him"

"Son of a Bitch" Dean muttered.

"I'm sorry" Jimmy's distress made Dean's anger drain.

"Don't be. Cas didn't tell us, you're not in control of what he says. Seriously, it's fine" Sam controlled the situation smoothly.

The trio entered an awkward silence "OK. The mood is killed, I say we hit a bar" Dean bounced up and dragged Jimmy away from the bed while Sam was already at the door.

Jimmy was a little apprehensive about going but what else could he do but enjoy his own company and possibly be kidnapped and tortured by Demons or Angels or whoever could get their hands on him, Jimmy knew he was safer with the Winchesters.

After ordering beers Jimmy searched around, Dean was occupied with mentally stripping their waitress and Sam was in his head. Jimmy took his opportunity to speak.

"Dean, you said that I can't control what Castiel's says"

"Yeah," Dean's head switched back to Jimmy

"Well you're not entirely right"

"What do you mean?" Sam's curiosity got the better of him.

"Sometimes I can give a little influnce with his speaking, he's not exactly the easist to communicate with"

"Yeah, the guy has the speech pattern of an eighty year old" Dean grumbled out

"Anyway" Jimmy continued "I do try to help with certain tasks however he isn't aware I am trying to help him so it is usually passed or ignored"

"Great," Dean couldn't see this topic getting much more interesting.

"His thought process of you two in enough to keep me busy"

"Wait what?" Dean snapped out. Intrest peeked.

"I can hear Castiel's thoughts, he find you both annoying but is learning to adjust. He finds that your self-sacrificial bond is something he wishes he could stop however he knows this is one of your strongest points in having such a deep, brotherly bond. Sam, Castiel finds you to be one of the most smartest Humans he has encountered, Dean you are one of the strongest and kind-"

"Ok. I'm going to stop you right there" Dean raised his hand over Jimmy's mouth who continued to ramble under Dean's palm

"Jimmy, this information... Cas may want to keep it under wraps" Sam reasoned in time.

"Oh..." Jimmy muffled's voice came through

"I think we should just relax and enjoy our beers, right?" Dean suggested, pulling his hand away while lifting an eyebrow.

Sam felt the need to kick his Brother in the shin. He did once Jimmy excused himself to the bathroom and glared at his Brother.

"Don't be so hard on him," Sam spat out

"Last time he was here you weren't exactly sugar-coating the situation"

"Well that was different"

"Say who?"

"Me, so try and ease up on Jimmy. He doesn't know what's going on, not like Cas does"

Dean sighed, "Fine. But no Chick-Flick moments, that's why I stopped him"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. Noticing the pink tinge on his big Brother's freckled cheeks was easy.

"Whatever you say Dean"


End file.
